Crash Landing (Updated and revised)
by avengersfandom365
Summary: This is the updated and revised version of the story Crashlanding on my other account, Thaliasalmon. Rey and Kylo crashland on Earth and have the help of the Avengers to get back home. Small bits of Rey/Ben/Kylo the story is mostly Steve/Rey.


Chapter 1

It had been a week since the battle of Crait. The few resistance members that were left had crammed into the Falcon and flown to Naboo. After landing, Leia had sent Rey and a few other Resistance members out on missions to look for a new Resistance base. None of them had succeeded yet and were yet to find a suitable environment.

As Rey flew through the outer rim, she thought about how she resented herself for not saving Luke. She had acted without thinking when she left Ach' to, to go and meet Ben. She had been horrified when she found out that Luke had tried to kill Ben. Now when she looked back on it, he had not been totally at fault since he had acted like she had. He had been scared and could not think properly, but by the time he realised what he was making a mistake, Ben had already become frightened and turned to the dark side. Leia had told her that it was not her fault and that Luke decided to sacrifice himself for the Resistance. She knew that it wasn't her fault but she still felt like she was at fault in some way.

Rey checked the scanners as she prepared to take off into hyperspace. Just as she went to flip the switch for hyperspace she saw a giant shadow looming above her. A presence that she had not felt since Crait made her slowly lift her head to look out of the cockpit. She let out a small gasp as she saw the giant star destroyer.

* * *

Kylo Ren briskly walked down the winding hallways of the star destroyer as troopers filed down the corridors. Everywhere he went, he saw the nervous looks on the faces of the stormtroopers. Even if As he entered the bridge, General Hux smoothly turned around with a smug grin on his face.

"Supreme Leader, we have tracked down the scavenger girl. She seemed to be preparing to enter hyperspace, but for some reason, she has now stopped."

Kylo let a small chuckle escape his mouth as he thought momentarily. He knew that Rey would surrender eventually, even if he had to track her down himself. As he prepared to speak, he caught Hux giving him a look full of hatred. Kylo ignored it even though it made him want to suffocate him right where he stood. He knew that it would look bad to the crew, but he knew that they were all scared shitless of him anyhow.

"Supreme Leader what shall we do?"

Kylo smirked as he spoke." Prepare my TIE fighter. I will personally see to it that the scavenger does not escape. Do not go into hyperspace until I tell you."

Hux looked at Kylo Ren with a stunned expression. Kylo paused for a second to think before speaking again. "General Hux you are in charge if I do not return."

A grin spread across Hux's face as Kylo stalked out of the room. As Kylo entered his quarters, he remembered what had happened on Crait. Before Kylo had killed Snoke, Snoke had admitted to making the connection between Kylo and Rey. Even though Rey had rejected him when he asked her to join him, he still felt that he had a connection to her. As he sat on the edge of his bed, Kylo thought about what he might do if he actually met Rey. He had driven her away and she said herself that he was a monster.

Kylo made his way towards the hanger he thought about what would happen if Rey decided to go into hyperspace. He knew that he would chase her down until the end of time, but he wasn't sure she would ever look at him the same way he looked at her.

Kylo Ren's TIE-fighter raced through space as he caught sight of the X-Wing. He slowed down as he drew nearer and nearer to her ship, all the while thinking of what he would say to her. Suddenly, he saw her X-Wing disappear into space. He thought of how foolish she had just been and quickly made the decision. The Resistance must have told her about the First Orders abilities to track ships thru hyperspace. He flipped the switch and locked onto her ship, sending himself and his TIE-fighter into hyperspace.

* * *

As Rey sat in hyperspace, she could feel his presence. She knew that it was inevitable but still hoped that it was not happening. She was low on fuel and being pursued by a murderer. To make it even worse she was without her lightsaber and was totally defenseless if she had to make a landing. The worst thing about it was that she could feel his thoughts. He was right on her tail and she had nowhere to go. But before she realized what was happening, a loud beeping sound filled the cockpit as she exited hyperspace. No sooner had she seen his ship then when an explosion sounded behind her. Had he shot her? She thought that he cared about her.

* * *

As soon as he exited hyperspace, he saw a great ball of fire on one of her engines. He immediately thought about her safety and what was going through her head right now. As he looked up he saw a large planet similar to Naboo. As he looked closer he saw an object going around the planet. It had quite a few golden fins on it and looked as if it was a ship of some kind.

When he turned his attention back to the X-Wing, he noticed that it was heading towards the large planet. He immediately realized her course of action and tried to fly next to her. Instead, Rey pulled her ship back and fired at him. What was she thinking? Did she really think he was trying to hurt her? Then again, he was a monster. His right-wing burst apart as his ship reacted to her fire.

As he tried to pull back, he noticed that both he and Rey were getting pulled towards the planet. With both their systems now fried, they started to burn up in the planet's atmosphere. They both hurtled towards the planet's surface. All of a sudden he felt her in his mind. Ben, I know that we are both enemies and I should be happy that you are about to die but... He suddenly could hear her anymore. She must have gone unconscious, or worse. Rey? He paused for a moment waiting for a response. It didn't come. Rey?! Rey! God damn it Rey answer me! He started to feel a tear slowly go down his cheek. He wasn't scared of death. He knew that he didn't matter and that he was a monster, but Rey didn't deserve to die. He wanted to save her, but he was incapable to rescue her. Tears rolled down his cheeks and sobs racked his body.

As the last few meters between himself and the planet decreased, he saw a large body of water and a bridge. He looked through the window of his cockpit and watched the horizon. It was a deep orange with streaks of pink. It was a beautiful sunset and he was happy that this was the last thing he would see. As the water grew closer and closer he saw his life flash before his eyes. His mother and father playing with him on a beach, meeting his Uncle Luke, being sent away with his Uncle, killing, meeting Rey, killing his father, regret, killing Snoke, and being rejected. As he descended farther and farther he saw Rey one last time before the water slammed into him.

 **To be continued... This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy! I will try to come out with more chapters as often as I can. Sorry** about **grammar and spelling. -Thalia**


End file.
